We Will Rock This Sweet Child
by Y2marmar
Summary: QueenVelvet Revolver series.Find out what happens when some faces from Brian May and Duff McKagan's past come back to haunt them.
1. Chapter 1

Brian May gasped as Duff McKagan pushed himself deeper and harder inside the Queen guitarist.

"Bloody hell Duff!" he panted.

"Am I hurting you?" the Guns n Roses bassist stopped pushing and looked down anxiously at Brian.

"Yes, but don't stop for Christ's sake,"

Duff grinned and started pushing himself in again. They continued like this for a few more minutes before Brian climaxed against Duff's stomach. Duff pulled himself out and the two men lay side-by-side, exhausted and sweating. Soon Brian drifted off to sleep. Duff waited until he was sure Brian was asleep and he got out of the bed. He shivered as a cold breeze blew in the window and pulled on some clothes. Downstairs in Brian's huge kitchen, Duff rooted around in his overnight bag. He found some smack and a bottle of vodka and sat down.

An hour later Duff gulped down the last of the vodka headed back upstairs to Brian, who was coming out of the bathroom. Duff wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and kissed him.

"Hey there, did you miss me?" he drawled.

"You're drunk," Brian said in an accusing tone.

"I'm just a bit tipsy," Duff giggled.

"I thought you said you'd given up," Brian said. Duff shrugged.

"I tried, but you know how it is. It wasn't my fault,"

"Of course it wasn't," Brian said sarcastically, "The vodka just poured itself down your throat," This made Duff laugh.

"No, dude, that's not what happened," he said, "There was this party and Slash was like 'Dude have a drink' and I was all 'No, I've given up,' but he kept saying 'Dude have a drink' and I was like…"

"And you're stoned," Brian interrupted

"No I'm not," Duff looked away from Brian.

"Yes you are," Brian persisted, "I can smell the fucking smoke. Don't lie to me. Do you have any idea of the damage you're doing to yourself?"

"Who are you? My father?" Duff scorned.

"Well your skin is starting to peel in places," Brian pointed out.

"It's called sun burn," Duff answered quickly.

"In the beginning of February? Brian raised an eyebrow.

"It's my body, therefore my business," Duff answered stubbornly, he stumbled and put his hand against a wall to steady himself.

"Your pancreas could explode," Brian said in a strained voice.

"Yup, 'cause that can happen," Duff laughed.

"It can happen," Brian said through gritted teeth, "It's called acute pancreatitis. It can kill you," Brian sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Look, I don't mean to nag, but I worry about you,"

"Chill dude, you don't need to worry, I'm just having fun," Duff said dismissively.

"Yes, ok. Let's look back a little at your "fun" shall we?" Brian asked sarcastically.

"I don't have to listen to this," Duff made to go down the stairs, but Brian grabbed his wrist, feeling more like Duff's father than his secret lover.

"Yes you do," he said firmly, "Two months ago, you were having fun vomiting into a toilet at Roger Taylor's Christmas party. A few weeks ago, you were having fun passed out in your driveway," Duff pulled his wrist away and ran down the stairs. Brian went down after him continuing to talk.

"I mean, when I think about it, you're always either stoned, drunk or both. It's such a waste. Two years ago, I lost my best friend. I don't want to go through that again with you. You remind me of him when you're sober. You're sweet, caring, funny…"

"Stop comparing me to Freddie fucking Mercury!" Duff interrupted opening the front door, "I'm not Freddie and I never will be, so get over it," he slurred opening the door of his rented car.

"Don't get into that car," Brian warned, "You're too drunk to drive,"

Duff stuck his middle finger up at Brian and hopped into the car. After a few attempts, he managed to get the key into the ignition. He was trembling with fury. Who the hell did Brian think he was telling him how to live his life? Duff decided to ask him. He rolled down the window.

"Who the hell do you think you are anyway, trying to tell me how to run my life?" he slurred.

"I'm trying to help you," Brian shouted, "If you don't sort your life out, you'll die,"

Duff rolled up the window and started to reverse the car out, but, being drunk, he reversed into the wall.

"Shit," he rested his head on the wheel. Brian tapped on the window. Duff unlocked the door silently and slid into the passenger seat.

For a while they said nothing. Duff glanced at Brian to make sure he wasn't looking and took out a bottle of vodka. He took a gulp and put the bottle down to find Brian glaring at him.

"What? You're driving, not me,"

"Yes, because you're drunk," Brian said, "Put it away,"

To Brian's surprise, Duff obeyed, and put the bottle away. Duff turned back to Brian.

"Look, why don't you stay the night? You can get a lift back in the morning?" he suggested.

"I don't think so," Brian shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Why not?" Duff demanded, "Because I'm not perfect like Freddie?"

"At least Freddie didn't drink himself into oblivion!" Brian snapped, "You have a problem and you're too fucked up to realise it,"

"The only person here that has a problem here is you," Duff shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brian asked.

"You're so uptight about everything," Duff answered, "You just can't seem to mind your own business. I can't even have a drink when I'm around you because you'll start a fight about it. Dude, it's not normal,"

"What's not normal," Brian retorted, "Is your drinking habits. You're constantly drunk and you pass out all the time,"

Brian took his eyes off Duff and looked in the rear view mirror. He saw the flashing light of a police car and pulled over.

"Damn it," he muttered as he rolled down the window.

"You were driving at seventy miles an hour," the police officer said, "This is a sixty zone. Have you been drinking?"

"No officer," Brian answered. Duff shook his head.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step outside and take a breath test," The police officer opened the door and Brian stepped out. He handed Brian the breathalyser and Brian blew into it.

"Nope, you're not drunk," the police officer said, "But I'm going to have to give you a ticket," he wrote the ticket and Brian got back into the car, his face burning with humiliation. Brian sat gripping the wheel and staring straight ahead. He didn't drive away, even after the police car left. Finally he got out of the car and walked over to Duff's door. He opened it and grabbed the vodka bottle out of Duff's bag and threw it across the road where it smashed on the footpath. He slammed the door. He opened it again and slammed it. He continued slamming the door over and over again. Duff flinched away.

"Stop it! Dude stop. Chill man, you're scaring me," He cried.

"Good!" Brian shouted, "Maybe you need to be scared. Because you're certainly scaring me," Brian slammed the door one last time and got back in the car.

"I can't do this anymore," Brian said as he started the engine. Duff nodded silently. They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they parked the car outside the hotel Brian and Duff got out. Brian handed the keys to Duff. They didn't notice Slash standing in a corner smoking

"I'll leave the car here. I'll make my own way home," Brian said

"Ok," Duff said quietly.

"I can't do this anymore," Brian said, avoiding Duff's eyes, "Not while you're like this. I think we should break up,"

"But we can make this work," Duff protested.

"We can't," Brian insisted, "Not unless you clean yourself up,"

"I will," Duff promised desperately.

"Good," Brian said, "Phone me when you do. Until then, please don't try to contact me," he started to walk away, but turned back and took a parcel out of his pocket, "Happy birthday," he said handing it to Duff. Duff waited until he'd left to open it. It was a pocket watch, with 'Duff' engraved on the back. Duff sighed and walked into the hotel. Slash, who had witnessed the whole thing, followed Duff inside.

1


	2. Yesterday's Got Nothing for me

Twelve years later, Duff found himself sitting in the same hotel where Brian had broken up with him back in 1993. He looked around him, the hotel hadn't changed much. A lot had changed for him and Brian though. Duff's pancreas had exploded a year later, like Brian had predicted. It was pure luck that he survived, but he hadn't touched a drop of vodka since then. He'd left Guns n Roses eventually, got a business degree in a Jesuit College and set up Velvet Revolver with Slash. He was also happily married with two daughters.

Brian had eventually married his long-time lover Anita Dobson, he'd opened a show in the West End, We Will Rock You, based on Queen's music and together with Roger Taylor and 'Free' singer Paul Rodgers he'd recently embarked on another tour.

Duff looked around impatiently and checked his watch. Slash was supposed to meet him fifteen minutes ago. He wasn't exactly the world's greatest timekeeper, Duff admitted wryly, rolling his eyes. He'd probably discovered some music shop and lost track of time again. He ordered himself another coffee and tried to ring Slash's mobile again, but it was switched off. Duff sighed, he was growing restless.

"Duff? Duff McKagan?" a posh English voice asked behind him, "Is it really you?" Duff turned around politely, preparing himself for a fan or well wisher, but instead came face to face with Brian. Brian sat down beside him.

"What are…why…" Duff cursed himself. Twelve years of thinking up hurtful bitchy things to say to Brian if they ever met up again and here they were sitting beside each other and Duff was speechless.

"I'm supposed to meet Roger," Brian explained, "We're auditioning bassists, John Deacon retired a couple of years ago and our last one has quit. He got a better offer,"

"How…how is the tour going?" Duff asked awkwardly

"It went really, really well over here," Brian answered, "I'm worried about how successful it will be over in America though,"

Duff looked around desperately for Slash. That's it; he thought to himself, I'm definitely getting him a watch for his birthday.

Why are you here with me?" Duff asked coldly

"Well," Brian touched Duff softly on the leg. Duff moved further down the couch out of Brian's reach, "I wanted to apologise for…you know," Brian said.

"Whatever dude," Duff said, checking his watch again. Brian sighed; it was obvious that Duff wasn't going to make this easy. Brian took a breath and tried again.

"I am sorry you know," he said.

"Really?" Duff asked in a bored voice.

"Yes," said Brian, "It was wrong of me to just…"

Suddenly Slash sauntered in the door. Duff jumped up.

"Dude, I gotta go now," he made to leave, but Brian jumped up and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait,"

Duff yanked his wrist away angrily. Brian scribbled his number on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"Phone me?" he asked. Duff glared at him and left the hotel, dragging a bewildered Slash behind him.

"Dude, what the fuck? What's going on?" Slash scratched his head.

"Didn't you see who was in there?" Duff asked.

"No,"

"Brian May," Duff looked behind him to check that Brian hadn't followed them out.

"What the fuck did he want?" Slash demanded.

"I dunno," Duff shrugged, "A quick shag probably. He gave me his phone number,"

"You're not going to phone him are you?" Slash asked disbelievingly.

"Maybe," Duff answered, "But I'm not going to fuck him. I just want to find out what he has to say,"

"Yeah, well you've got a great family, don't fuck it up because of that loser," Slash warned.

"Look, lets just forget about him," Duff started walking, "We were supposed to meet Scott and the others half an hour ago. Your time keeping is non-existent,"

"I couldn't help it, I got held up," Slash laughed, following the blond-haired bassist down the street.

Inside the hotel, Brian sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair. He should have approached the subject a bit better. He knew now that leaving Duff was the wrong thing to do, but at the time it seemed like the only option and he'd regretted it ever since. He sighed again.

"Penny for em," he looked up and saw Roger standing over him.

"Penny for your thoughts," Roger said, sitting down beside him.

"Well…it's just that…a friend, who's happily married…well maybe not as happily as he thought, but he bumped into an old flame that he regretted leaving, well he didn't regret it at the time, but…"

"Hang on a second," Roger held up a hand, "I'm lost. Why don't you start at the beginning?" Brian hesitated

"Look, whatever it is you can tell me. You know that mate,"

Brian looked at Roger and then looked around him and moved closer to Roger.

"Well ok, but you can't tell anyone," Brian told Roger the whole story about him and Duff. Roger sat quietly throughout the whole thing. When Brian finished speaking, Roger sat thinking for a few minutes before speaking.

"Wow," he said finally, "I can't believe you kept that a secret for what…twelve years? You could have told me you know, I mean I knew about you and Freddie's love affair," Roger looked irritated at being left out of such a big secret.

"What do you think I should do?" Brian asked, frowning. Roger thought for a moment.

"I dunno," he said thoughtfully, "I suppose all you can do is wait and see if he phones you and insist that he meets you somewhere. Don't make a pass at him, just apologise. Explain the whole thing to him, the way you explained it to me,"

"Yeah," Brian said eagerly, "I could say, something like look I know I treated you like shit, but…"

"No!" Roger snapped, "Don't say that. He mightn't think that you treated him like shit. He might just think that you treated him badly and if you say that, he might think that you thought he was shit. You just don't know how his mind works,"

That evening, Duff and the other members of Velvet Revolver were backstage waiting to go onstage. Duff was trying to workout, but he just couldn't concentrate on it. The piece of paper with Brian's phone number on it seemed to be burning a hole in his pocket.

"Right guys," he stood up, "I'm just going to make a phone-call. It shouldn't take too long. I'll be back in a minute. Slash looked at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly; Duff nodded and walked out, leaving Slash glaring at his back.

Brian sat in his sitting room flicking aimlessly through the T.V channels, not really watching anything in particular, when his phone rang.

"Right what do you want?" Duff asked curtly when Brian answered it.

"Well…I…uh…um…" Brian stuttered.

"You uh…um?" Duff asked impatiently, "Dude, I'm due onstage in fifteen minutes,"

"Sorry…uhm…right…well…" Brian faltered.

"Hurry up," Duff urged. Brian took a deep breath and continued.

"I treated you really, really badly and I've regretted it ever since," he started quickly,

"You had twelve years to think up an excuse and that's the best you could do?" Duff asked disbelievingly, glad to be in control of the conversation for once.

"I didn't know what else to do. You were spiralling out of control, your body was deteriorating, and it was scary. I felt like…like I no longer knew who you were,"

"Yeah, I was pretty fucked up" Duff answered quietly, softening a bit, "It's not something I'm proud of,"

"Yeah. But looking back, I could have…"

"Dude, look," Duff cut him off, "I can't talk right now. I'm due on stage, there are people around, and well…you know how it is. Uh…why don't we meet up back at the hotel after the show and talk about it properly,"

"Yes, yes, I'd like that," Brian said eagerly.

"Ok then," Duff answered, "I'll phone you later. See ya,"

Duff turned around to find Slash standing there with his arms folded, staring at him.

"You're meeting him?" he asked.

"We have a lot to talk about," Duff answered defensively, "We're just talking, nothing else," he added, seeing Slash's arched eyebrow.

"Dude, you must be a hell of a lot more naive than I thought you were, if you think he just wants to talk,"

"Dude you seem to be totally against me meeting him. I've been explaining all day that I'm not interested in rekindling our relationship. I just wanna ease the tension between us, that's all," Duff explained.

"Tension my ass," Slash muttered.

"Dude what's with you? It's as if you're jealous or something," Duff stated, irritably.

"Yeah, well, maybe I am jealous," Slash mumbled.

"What?" Duff asked, "Why are you jealous?"

"It doesn't matter," Slash turned away.

"No, it does," Duff insisted, "What is it?" Slash dragged him into an empty dressing room.

"Dude, you're hot. Really hot," Slash began, "I'm the only person that knows about you and Brian, I was the one who was there for you when he broke up with you,"

"What are you trying to say man?" Duff looked confused.

"I love you," he said, "I've wanted you since I met you. When you recovered after your pancreas exploded and I told you that it was time to find someone else, I meant me for fucks sake! Not Susan fucking Holmes,"

"Wow," Duff ran a hand through his bleached hair, "Dude I…" Suddenly Vince, the tour manager, burst into the room.

"There you are! Every one is looking for you two. Are you playing tonight or what?"

"What? Yeah, yeah of course. We were discussing something and lost track of time," Slash said.

"You don't say," Vince looked pissed off, "Hurry fucking up!"

"Yeah, coming," Duff walked out of the room.

Their support group, Ability, was just finishing up onstage. Duff stood staring at Slash. He'd wanted him a long time ago too, but when he thought that Slash wasn't interested, he'd gotten over it and moved on, that was why they were such good friends. Was this going to change that? Duff sighed loudly.

"You okay?" Scott looked worried, "You look upset,"

"What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all," he lied.

"Well take it easy man," Scott said, not looking entirely convinced.

Duff managed to get through the concert although his mind wasn't on it. After the gig, he went up to Slash, who had his head bent over his guitar.

"Dude why don't you hang out in your hotel room and after I'm finished with Brian, I'll come hang with you, we'll go for a drink or something,"

"Whatever," Slash muttered, not lifting up his head. Duff sighed.

"I'll see you then," he wanted to stay and talk with Slash, but he'd promised to meet Brian and after everything that had happened, he didn't want to let him down.

Duff stood inside the door of the Hilton Hotel in London and looked around, there was no sign of Brian.

"The least he could do is be on time," Duff muttered, tapping his foot impatiently.

He waited for about ten more minutes and was just about to leave when Brian came hurrying in.

"I'm really sorry," he said when he saw Duff's impatient look, "I decided to go and see We Will Rock You seeing as I was going to be in town anyway, but after the show there was a problem backstage and they needed me there to sort it out,"

"Well it doesn't matter, you're here now," Duff said, "Look, why don't we chat up in my room? We can have some peace there,"

Upstairs in Duff's room, Duff poured himself some water.

"Do you want some?" he asked, "Or you can have something stronger. Just because I don't drink, doesn't mean you can't,"

"No, no water's fine," Brian sat down on the bed, "So have you given up drink completely or are you just not drinking tonight?" he inquired.

"I've given up completely," Duff said, "My pancreas exploded a year after you…a year after we broke up. God knows how I survived. But I've been clean and sober ever since. I haven't had a drop of alcohol since 1994," Duff said proudly, sitting down opposite Brian, "After we broke up I went completely off the rails,"

"I'm sorry," Brian said, "I can't help but feel it was my fault somehow,"

"No, it was a blessing in disguise," Duff answered, "I just drank and drank and drank, drowning my sorrows and eventually my pancreas exploded. It couldn't cope with the damage I guess,"

"Did it hurt?" Brian asked.

"Hurt like hell," Duff grimaced as he remembered the pain.

"And you don't drink now?" Brian asked tentatively.

"I can't. If I have one more I could die," Duff shrugged, "It was hard at first, but I feel much happier and healthier now. I took up martial arts, that helped a lot,"

"That's really great. I'd heard about your pancreas all right," Brian said, "You've got a wife and kids now haven't you?"

"Yeah, they're great," Duff said proudly, "Susan is my wife and our daughters are called Grace and Mae. I heard you married Anita?"

"Look, lets cut the bullshit," Brian said, moving closer to Duff, "We both know why we're here," he kissed Duff on the lips. After a few minutes Duff jumped up.

"I can't do this man. We should talk," Brian came over to him in his ear.

"We will talk," he whispered seductively into Duff's ear, "Later," he kissed Duff softly on the neck, just under his ear. He knew Duff liked to be kissed there. Duff kissed him back gently on the lips.

"What about Susan?" Duff asked.

"Is she here?" Brian asked as he kissed Duff's neck.

"No,"

"Then she'll never know,"

Brian pulled Duff's face close to him and kissed him on the lips "I want you so much," Brian whispered hoarsely, as Duff kissed him back, he remembered Slash.

"I can't do this," he said, pulling away, "I just don't feel that way about you anymore. I can't pretend that it didn't happen,"

"But I thought it was ok between us," Brian looked confused.

"It is," Duff answered simply, "We can still be friends,"

"When have we ever been friends?" Brian asked.

"We can learn," Duff said.

"But don't you want to…"

"No," Duff answered firmly.

"I should go," Brian looked upset, "This is just so…"

"Wrong?" Duff asked.

"I was going to say embarrassing, but that could work too," Brian picked up his jacket and went over to the door.

"I guess I'll see you around," he said before leaving. Duff stood staring at the closed door for a few moments before going out as well.

Duff stood outside Slash's bedroom door thinking. Slash was unbelievably hot and they'd obviously wanted each other for quite some time. He didn't really care for Brian, but he did care for Susan. But Brian was right, he reasoned with himself, she'd never know. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Luckily, Slash was in. When he opened the door, Duff pushed him inside and kissed him heavily on the lips. Slash pulled away.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"I want you," Duff replied, "I thought you said you wanted me too,"

"I get what this is," Slash walked away from him and turned off the T.V, "Brian wouldn't have sex with you, so you came to me. Well if that's the case you can fuck off man,"

"As it happens," Duff replied primly, "Brian did try and come on to me, but I turned him down,"

"What?" Slash looked at him.

"It's you I want," Duff explained.

"What about Perla and Susan?" Slash asked.

"They're not here, they won't know," Duff smiled seductively, "Unless you tell them of course,"

"Are you sure you want to do this," Slash asked uncertainly, "I mean, you're not just doing this because of what I said earlier, are you?"

"Dude, I've wanted you since the day I met you," Duff told him.

"Really? Whoa,"

"Yeah, but you've always had your women, so I assumed that you wouldn't be interested in me I had no idea you felt that way,"

"Well if that's the case, why are we making small talk?" Slash's lips curled into a smile as he went over to Duff and kissed him hard on the lips. He licked Duff's lips with his tongue, tempting Duff to open his mouth, when he did, Slash stuck his tongue inside, exploring every inch of Duff's mouth. Duff started to pull off Slash's t-shirt while they kissed. Slash pulled away to allow Duff to slide the t-shirt over his head, Slash slid off Duff's t-shirt and they continued kissing. Duff pushed Slash gently onto the bed and he straddled him and kissed his chest. Slash ran a hand through Duff's hair, and stroked Duff's back with his other hand. Duff sat up and started to unbutton Slash's trousers.

"You've done this before, right?" he asked idly as he opened the buttons.

"No," Slash smiled lazily, "I have no idea what I'm letting myself in for,"

"Ok," Duff shrugged, "I'll take it slowly for tonight. If you want me to stop at any point, just let me know. All you have to do is say stop,"

"I don't think there'll be any need for that," Slash growled, pulling Duff back down towards him. They kissed each other hungrily for a few more minutes, before Duff sat up again. He unbuttoned Slash's trousers.

"Lift up your hips," he ordered. Slash bucked his hips and Duff slid both trousers and underwear off Slash so that he was lying naked on the bed.

"Aren't you going to undress?" he asked as Duff straddled him again.

"If you like," Duff stood up and took off his jeans and boxer shorts sat back down on the bed. Slash gently pushed him down and then straddled him, kissing him gently all over his neck and chest. Duff arched his back as he felt himself hardening against Slash's chest. Slash noticed this and slid down Duff's body until he was level with Duff's dick. He blew gently on it, smiling as he felt Duff's body stiffen with desire. He took Duff's dick in his mouth and sucked it. Duff arched his back and gripped the bed sheets. It was so long since he'd had a blowjob, he felt that he'd die if Slash stopped and die if he didn't.

"Man, I think I'm gonna come," he whispered. Slash moved his mouth up Duff's dick a bit and continued sucking. Duff cried out in passion as he came suddenly in Slash's mouth. Slash sat up and wiped his mouth.

"Well that was an experience," he grinned, "Dude, I hope you're going to return the favour,"

"Of course," Duff answered, having recovered enough to sit up, "Dude, that was better than anything Brian's ever done. Are you sure that was your first time?"

"Yup," Slash lay back down, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I think so,"

"You obviously don't get much blowjobs," Slash commented.

"Not much," Duff sniggered, "Anyway, enough chitchat, lie down,"

Slash obeyed. Duff moved down the bed until he was sitting beside Slash's hips. He climbed up on Slash's legs and took Slash's dick in his mouth and sucked it. Slowly at first then faster, making sure to lick every bit he could reach with his tongue. Slash arched his back and moaned in pleasure. As Duff continued to lick and suck.

"I think I'm going to come," he growled. Duff moved up slightly to avoid being choked, and continued licking. Slash bucked his hips and let out a soft cry, as he came in Duff's mouth. Duff lay down beside Slash. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Slash spoke.

"Dude, at first I wasn't sure if I wanted to go the full way, but that's definitely helped make up my mind. I want you to fuck me,"

"You don't beat about the bush, do you?" Duff asked, "Got any lube?"

"I think so. Try that drawer," Slash pointed lazily at the bedside locker,"

Duff leaned over and opened the drawer; he found the lube and sat back up. He shot a flirtatious smile at Slash.

"You wanna help me put it on?" he asked.

"Sure," Duff poured some into the palm of Slash's hand and Slash rubbed it onto Duff's dick.

At about four A.M, Duff woke up to find Slash sitting beside him drinking a can of beer. He handed Duff a bottle of orange juice.

"So, how was that?" Duff asked.

"Awkward at first, but it was good, really good,"

"Yeah," Duff nodded in agreement, "We…our wives…" he began, "I should have told you before,"

"You don't wanna leave?" Slash asked, "I wasn't gonna ask you to. I don't wanna leave either. Anyway, we have our reputations to keep up,"

Duff laughed.

"Well then, we can do this again…can we?" Duff asked, sounding very unsure.

"Yeah, definitely," Slash agreed, "That was like nothing I've ever experienced before,"

"Me too," Duff said quietly, "I think we could make this affair work. Cause…this may sound selfish, I want you and I want Sue as well. I don't think I'm gay. She's always been able to turn me on too. I guess I want the best of both worlds,"

"Does that sound selfish?" he cocked his head to one side inquiringly.

Slash shook his head, his black curls bouncing vigorously.

"Not at all man. I know what you're trying to say,"

Duff shot him a relieved smile. They sat quietly for a few moments, each one immersed in his own thoughts. Slash looked up.

"Well now that we've sorted that out…" he pulled Duff closer to him and kissed him hard on the lips.

1


	3. Love's So Strange

"Are they…" Dave trailed off, "Doing it?" he asked.

"What else would they be doing?" Scott asked, rolling his eyes as he came down the stairs of the Velvet Revolver tour bus, "I mean, yeah, I get that they're in love and don't get a lot of time together, but that doesn't mean that they have to spend every spare minute they have, fucking each other," Scott sat down beside Matt,

"It's not even the fact that they're both guys that bugs me," Scott complained, "It's the way they do it constantly, so that you can't even go up there when they're at it,"

"It could be worse," Matt commented, "At least they don't do it when we're trying to sleep,"

"I think it's sweet," Dave said, "They both wanted each other since Guns n Roses began, but they each thought that the other one wasn't interested,"

It had been Scott who walked in on Duff and Slash two nights before at a gig, when they'd tried to sneak a moment alone. They told Matt and Dave after that, but no one else knew. None of them had a problem with Slash and Duff's relationship, it had caused a lot of shock, but they had no problem, except the fact that Duff and Slash seemed to be constantly having sex.

"Sweet my ass," Scott muttered, "It wasn't so sweet that time my mom took the kids and Mary spent the weekend on the tour bus with us,"

"Well that's cause you guys were so noisy," Duff said, appearing at the bottom of the stairs, running a hand through his dishevelled hair, "Sounds to me like you're jealous,"

"Yeah well you'd be jealous too if you were away from your lover and getting no action whatsoever," Scott retorted.

Slash appeared at the bottom of the stairs behind Duff,

"Well you can feel free to join us anytime you want. I quite fancy a threesome," he joked, ignoring Duff's glares

"You know what I mean," Scott replied through gritted teeth.

"I know what you mean man," Duff said, sitting beside him, "I miss Susan and the girls like hell and I know that Slash misses Perla. But that's one of the benefits of this affair; we can stop each other from getting too lonely,"

"Yeah," Slash agreed, "It's kind of like…a distraction,"

"And you're both ok with that?" Dave was amazed.

"Totally," Duff smiled, "It's kinda hard to explain. We are in love, but we're even more in love with our wives. It's a special relationship, the type that could only work on the road,"

"Yeah, as long as you don't fuck it up by saying anything," Slash said, opening a can of beer, "Cause when our wives are around, there is no relationship. We're totally devoted to our families.

"Guys you can trust us, you know that," Dave said. Matt sat staring at them.

"And I thought my relationship was complicated," he said.

"You have no idea," Slash laughed loudly, "But it works for us,"

The tour bus reached its destination and Scott, Matt and Dave got off. Slash and Duff held back.

"Does it work?" Duff asked doubtfully, "I mean, can we do it this way?"

"Do you want it to work this way?" Slash asked, packing his things up.

"Yeah," Duff sounded unsure, "I couldn't leave Susan and the kids, I love her too much, but I really like you too and I really want this to work as well,"

"Well I want it to work too," Slash put the last of his things into the bag and stood up, "This can work, as long as we both know its only when we're on the road, like we discussed,"

"I know that," Duff said. Slash kissed him on the cheek.

"Quit worrying," he said affectionately, walking out of the bus. Duff picked up his bag and followed.

They walked into the arena companionably together.

"I'm glad we're doing this," Slash said, throwing his arm around Duff's waist.

"Slash!" Duff moved away.

"What? There's no-one around," Slash moved closer and put his arm around Duff's waist again. Duff looked around to make sure they were alone and relaxed slightly.

"You know you need to loosen up a little," Slash said as Duff pulled away again after hearing some voices.

"This is as loose as it gets in public," Duff answered.

"You need to do something dangerous and risky," Slash continued as they went inside the arena.

"Like what?" Duff asked warily, remembering that in the past, being risky had led to his pancreas exploding and to Slash nearly dying, numerous times.

"We're all supposed to meet at the studio tomorrow at ten," Slash said quietly, "Why don't we meet there earlier, to, you know…prepare?"

Duff turned to look at him. Slash was staring at him, his eyes shining eagerly.

"Come on dude, I'm the first-timer, you should be persuading me," Slash persisted.

"You're hardly a first timer after that thing you did yesterday," Duff answered, smiling. Slash grew slightly uncomfortable

"We're uh…not gonna be mentioning that again. I've got my reputation to think of,"

Duff laughed.

"Go on then," he said, giving in, "I'll meet you there at eight,"

"Cool," Slash walked off

"Wow, so you and lover boy aren't joined at the hip," Dave appeared behind them.

"Nope," Duff was grinning.

"It certainly seems that way at times," Dave remarked.

"What do you mean?" Duff asked, "You've only known about us for two days,"

"Well when I think about it, for the past two weeks you and Slash have gone everywhere and done everything together," Dave said,

"And that's different from the past twenty years how?" Duff asked wondering if this was true.

"Good point," Dave said as his mobile started ringing, "I have to take this,"

Apart from a rushed sound check, Slash and Duff didn't see each other again until it was nearly time for the show. Slash was sitting in a corner strumming on his guitar.

"That's nice," Duff sat beside him.

"Thanks," Slash muttered, continuing playing.

"Do you think we spend too much time together?" Duff asked.

"No,"

"Well…don't you think it might be hard to return to normal after the tour?" Duff asked.

"No," Slash looked up, "Dude are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, no," Duff answered hurriedly, "It's just something someone said,"

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" Slash asked.

"Of course," Duff answered.

"Guys you're on in five minutes," a roadie interrupted.

The next evening, Brian was talking with Roger about what had happened with Duff.

"He was just so…different," Brian said, "He's changed so much,"

"Well twelve years is a long time," Roger said down the phone, "People change,"

"I'm not letting him go," Brian decided, "I'm sure I can convince him to come round,"

"How are you going to do that?" Roger asked.

"I'll invite him to a party next week,"

"You're having a party?" Roger asked in surprise, "First I've heard of it," he said grumpily, he was getting tired of being left out of Brian's secrets.

"I've only just thought of it this minute," Brian answered, "I'll organise something simple,"

"I think there's someone else," Brian said suddenly, "That's why he was so distant,"

"Yeah, his wife," Roger rolled his eyes, this was the third time Brian had been on the phone analysing the conversation, word for word, and Roger was running out of things to say.

"No," Brian persisted, "I mean another man, as well as his wife. That's why he didn't want me. Or maybe he's playing hard to get,"

"Maybe," Roger sighed, "Or maybe he's just not interested, like he said. People don't always have to have deep hidden meanings to everything they say,"

"You can find out," Brian told him, "You've always got on well with him,"

"Yes," Roger answered sarcastically, "Because he'd tell me wouldn't he?"

"Well he might," Brian insisted.

"I'm not getting involved in this," Roger said firmly.

"Please Rog," Brian pleaded.

"No," Roger answered, "Why can't you just concentrate on being his friend?"

"Because I don't want to be his friend," Brian snapped, "It's not enough,"

Roger could hear the strain in his friend's voice and took pity on him.

"Look, I know it hurts," he said, "But the sooner you accept that it'll never be the same, the sooner you can move on. Surely you can see that. If he meant so much to you, why didn't you to try to get in contact before?"

"Because I thought I was over him. It wasn't until I saw him in the hotel that I realised I wasn't," there was silence for a few minutes before Brian spoke again, "I need to try one more time, he needs to know that I love him and I'm not giving up,"

"Ok," Roger sighed. There was no point in arguing; he knew how stubborn Brian could be, "Just be careful,"

Brian hung up the phone and dialled Duff's number.

"Hello?" Duff sounded out of breath.

"Hi, it's Brian,"

"Oh, um…hey," Duff sat up properly.

"Have I caught you at a bad time?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, I've…um…got my hands full," Slash sniggered beside Duff. Duff moved away from the bed, so that Brian wouldn't hear Slash.

"I won't keep you then," Brian said, "It's just that um…next Wednesday there's going to be a…umm…"

"Are you having a party?" Duff asked helpfully.

"Yeah," Brian said gratefully, "Well, Roger is. It's just a small get-together at his house next Wednesday night. You can come along if you want. Not just you, I mean everyone in the band, it's been a while since I've seen Slash,"

"Yeah, I'd love to come," Duff said, "I'll tell the other guys,"

Slash, who was standing behind Duff with his arms wrapped around him, started tickling him. Duff moved away, but Slash followed.

"Fuck off," Duff whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"What's that?" Brian asked.

"Sorry, I was talking to a roadie," Duff lied, "Umm…John. Look I've gotta go. Like I said I'm kinda busy,"

"Ok," Brian said, "I'll see you then,"

"Yeah. I'll phone you later to let you know," Duff hung up and glared at Slash who was sitting on the bed laughing.

"John the roadie?" Slash guffawed, "Couldn't you have said something more interesting?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, the truth?" Slash stopped laughing, "You could have said you were talking to your boyfriend Slash,"

"I couldn't tell him that," Duff was shocked.

"Why not?" Slash asked indignantly, "It's the truth,"

"It's none of his business," Duff said, "Anyway, why are you getting so worked up?"

"Because we both know why he invited you to the party…"

"Us, he invited all of us," Duff interrupted,

"You, us, it doesn't matter," Slash said, getting worked up, "He's still got feelings for you. And you never stop talking about him,"

"That doesn't mean that I've got feelings for him," Duff exclaimed angrily.

"It didn't stop you from going to the party," Slash shouted, he mimicked Duff's voice, "I'd love to Brian," he returned to his normal voice again.

"Everything that's happened and you still go crawling back,"

"I do not crawl," Duff spat.

"Yes you do," Slash said bitterly, "You'd crawl, you'd do fucking back flips for him. All he has to do is snap his fingers and you come running,"

"That's not true," Duff said irately, "You know I'd never cheat on you,"

"You're cheating on Susan," Slash pointed out.

"And you're cheating on Perla," Duff retorted.

"Leave Perla out of this," Slash said through gritted teeth.

"Well then you leave Susan out of this," Duff said, "Can't you see that you're over-reacting? You have nothing to worry about,"

"Prove it," Slash said, "Say you won't go to the party,"

Duff didn't reply.

"That proves my point," Slash said, "I'll go to the party with you, to see Brian. But until it's over, we have nothing to talk about,"

Put down the phone after talking to Duff. He was feeling ecstatically happy. That thing with the roadie had been suspicious, but it didn't matter. Duff was coming to the party next week. Nothing could quell Brian's happiness. He decided to phone Roger.

"Hello?"

"I phoned him," Brian said excitedly, "I told him you were having a party next Wednesday,"

"Me?" Roger exclaimed, "Why me?"

"Well I couldn't hold the party could I? It'd look too suspicious,"

"And it wouldn't if I held the party instead?" Roger asked dryly, but Brian wasn't listening.

"We can invite Paul…and Anita. Maybe my kids and your two older ones and how about the We Will Rock You Cast?"

"Yeah," Roger said wryly, "Because it's not like they'd be performing that night. I'll phone the caterers in the morning," he sighed.

"Remember the parties Freddie used to hold?" Brian asked nostalgically.

"Yeah, he used to have piles of champagne, naked men and women, the works. Only the best for our Fred,"

"Yeah," Brian sighed, "Right. We'll start planning properly in the morning,"

"Brian let's do this properly," Roger decided.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked warily.

"You know, piles of champagne, strippers, the works, like something Freddie would have had,"

"Aren't we a bit old?"

"You're never too old for a party," Roger laughed, "And it's been such a long time since we've had a good old Queen do. We should invite Deaky and all,"

"Yeah," Brian agreed enthusiastically, "It'll be just like the good old days,"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Bri,"

"Ok,"

Roger hung up and started looking up John Deacon's number. This party was going to be the party to end all parties, he decided, of course there was no way he was going to invite his children. He stopped for a minute to think about Freddie. He'd started thinking about him a lot more recently. He shook his head and dialled John's number. He got through to his answering machine. John was probably asleep. It was almost midnight.

"Hey Deaky, it's Roger. Remember me? We used to be in a band together once upon a time. It was called Queen. Call me when you get this,"

Scott could sense that something was wrong the next morning in the recording studio. Slash had arrived first and was irritable and snapping at everyone. Duff was, uncharacteristically, fifteen minutes late.

"Where's Duff?" Matt asked as he tuned up his drum kit.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Slash snapped, "What am I, his keeper? He does whatever the fuck he wants. We're not joined at the hip you know,"

Matt was taken aback at this outburst. Slash was usually so quiet and soft-spoken.

"Sorry, I was just asking," Matt said quietly. Scott raised an eyebrow at Dave, who shrugged. Slash sighed deeply, now he'd upset Matt.

"Look, dude, I'm sorry," he began, "I had a row with Duff. I shouldn't have taken it out on you,"

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Dave asked.

"Nope," Slash looked down at his guitar, "It was just Duff being selfish and inconsiderate,"

Just then, Duff walked in, slamming the door behind him. Slash got up.

"I'm going outside for a smoke," Duff made to follow him, "Alone," Slash slammed the door behind him.

"Must have been some row," Scott muttered to Dave.

"What was that?" Duff swung round.

"Nothing, I was just…" Scott started.

"There was no row ok? Just Slash being unreasonable,"

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Dave asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, because having coffee in this studio is like a guessing game," Duff answered, "Is it coffee? Or is it Tea? Or Bovril? Or perhaps the water that all three was washed up in,"

"Suit yourself," Dave said moodily.

Slash came back in.

"Right, lets get this started," he said.

"This is going to be an interesting recording session," Matt remarked. Slash and Duff glared at him, but said nothing.

The recording session passed smoothly with neither Slash nor Duff speaking unless they absolutely had to.

"By the way," Duff said when they had finished, "Roger Taylor is having a party next Wednesday and we're all invited,"

"Cool," Matt shrugged.

"What's it for?" Scott asked. Slash muttered something about Brian and sex.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"So Brian can seduce Duff and have sex with him," Slash repeated a bit louder.

"Well he can seduce all he wants," Duff said tightly, "It won't do him any good.

"Why would he want to fuck you?" Matt asked frowning.

"We went out together back in '93. But he dumped me when the drugs and alcohol got to be too much. Then three weeks ago he tried to get back together, but I said I wasn't interested,"

Scott noticed that Slash was busy tearing up bits of paper with a bitter look on his face.

"Is that what you and Duff were fighting about?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Slash muttered.

The next day, Duff's frustration was growing. Duff sat in the airport waiting room and sighed. Slash was really over reacting. Surely he could see that Duff loved him and not Brian. He had no feelings for Brian whatsoever. But Slash? Duff was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe he was in love with Slash. Slash stomped in and sat down heavily opposite Duff. Duff leaned forward.

"Listen, dude," Slash pressed his lips together into a thin hard line. Duff decided to continue anyway, "You have to believe that I don't care about Brian. Him and me are over ok? You have to believe me," Duff waited for a response, but Slash was not forthcoming. Finally he spoke.

"You say you don't care about Brian, but ever since he came back into to your life it's been Brian this, Brian that. Brian thinks, Brian believes,"

"That's not true," Duff said indignantly, "Brian always thought I talked…"

"See?" Slash interrupted, "There you go again. For someone that doesn't care about him, you sure do mention him a lot," Slash got up and stormed away.

Finally the plane for Germany arrived. Duff sat in an empty seat in the hope that Slash would sit beside him, but Slash sat in front of him, beside Scott. Matt and Dave sat beside Duff. Duff sat back and closed his eyes. He hated take off. In front of him, he could hear paper rustling.

"Scott, ask Duff if he wants a sweet," Slash commanded. Scott turned around and offered him a sweet, which he waved away. So now the guitarist wasn't talking to him? Well that's very mature behaviour, Duff thought bitterly.

"Find out if he's happy playing 'Mr Brownstone' instead of 'It's So Easy' at the gig tonight," Slash said. Scott turned around to Duff.

"Slash wants to know if…"

"Yeah, yeah," I heard him," Duff said, "I don't really care,"

"Slash is still mad at you then?" Dave asked. Duff rolled his eyes.

"No, we made up yesterday. We're best of friends now. Can't you tell?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, stupid question,"

Brian put down the phone. The party was almost sorted. He'd arranged for strippers and dancers, the caterers had been booked, he had a D.J coming out, John Deacon had agreed to come and best of all Duff was coming. It would be just like the old days. Brian was feeling so happy that he did a little dance. He skipped around the sitting room, pretending to hold up a skirt. He was in the middle of a fantastic pirouette when he spotted a very amused Roger standing in the doorway. Brian stopped so suddenly that he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Blimey, Bri," he laughed, "Why are we hiring entertainers when we've got you?" Brian got up of the floor. He could feel his face burning with humiliation.

"I didn't hear you come in," Brian said, attempting to change the subject.

"Of course you didn't," Roger chuckled, "You were too busy dancing. The front door was open, so I let myself in,"

"Um…yes," Brian was still blushing, "Could we just never mention this again?" he asked.

"You know me mate," Roger said reassuringly, "I'm never going to let you forget it. I'll remind you of it every chance I get,"

"What, you mean like the time you accidentally dyed your hair bright green?" Brian asked with a smile. Roger's smile disappeared. Brian knew he'd hit a nerve.

"That wasn't funny," he said.

"Oh lighten up Rog," Brian said, giggling.

"No," Roger said irritably, "It was downright embarrassing. I had to go onstage with green hair. The bloody thing didn't wash out for three days. The looks I got from people," Roger shook his head.

"Oh come on Darling, it was hilarious,"

"No it fucking well wasn't Freddie," Roger turned and glared at the singer, "To this day, I'm still convinced that you put green hair dye in my shampoo. I know it was you because…" Suddenly the realization began to dawn on Roger.

"Fucking hell, Freddie? What…but…you're…" Roger looked over to Brian, who had passed out on the floor, "Fucking hell," Roger left the room and did something that he hadn't done in a long time. He lit a cigarette.

Meanwhile, Duff was standing in Slash's hotel room in Germany.

"Come on dude. This is ridiculous," he begged, "I had no idea I talked about him so much, it doesn't mean anything," Slash ignored him and continued rooting in his suitcase. He wasn't really looking for anything. He just didn't want to look at Duff. He didn't even want Duff in the room, but the attendant had forgotten to lock the door and Duff let himself in.

"Please?" Duff asked. Slash took out a t shirt and held it up under the light before putting it back in the bag, "This isn't fair,"

"Fair on who?" Slash snapped, "You or me?" Duff hesitated, unsure how to answer.

"I love you," he said finally. Slash stopped rooting in the bag and looked at him.

"Really?" he asked warily.

"Really," Duff promised, "I wouldn't say it unless I meant it,"

"Well, uh…thanks," Duff was taken aback.

"Um…you're welcome," he said.

"Listen dude," Slash sighed, "I need to sleep on this," Duff checked his watch.

"It's only six o clock in the evening,"

"I know, but, look I dunno, I need to think. I'll talk to you tomorrow,"

"Right," Duff moved towards the door and opened it, "I'll leave you to it," Slash nodded.

"Bye"

Outside the door Duff sighed. At least Slash was talking to him again.

Roger inhaled deeply on his cigarette. He was dreaming. He had to be. Freddie died fourteen years ago, didn't he? Roger had been at his funeral. He'd been cremated. He stamped out his cigarette and went back inside. Brian was just coming round and Freddie was sitting on the sofa with three glasses of champagne in front of him.

"Is it really you?" Brian asked, getting up of the floor.

"In the flesh dear," Freddie said with a smile.

"Wow. I don't know what to say," there were tears in Brian's eyes, "I just can't believe that you're really here,"

Freddie came over and put his arm around Brian and guided him to the sofa. He put a glass of champagne in Brian's hand.

"This will help you to get over the shock dear," he said softly, "I found it in the fridge in a box labelled 'Party', but it was Moet et Chandon which is my favourite, and I couldn't resist," there was a twinkle in his eye, "I hope you don't mind darling,"

Finally Roger found his voice.

"That was the first cigarette I've had since 1988. You caused me to start smoking again,"

"Champagne dear?" Freddie held out a glass.

"Don't you 'champagne dear' me. You appear out of the blue, you drive me back to cigarettes and then you take the alcohol that we'd put aside for the party,"

"There's plenty more where that came from," Freddie waved a hand dismissively, "And don't give me that shit about having given up fags in 1988. If you'd really given up then you wouldn't have had a packet with you today would you?"

"Well…you know…I get stressed sometimes…" Roger began guiltily.

"And for the record," Freddie cut him off, "Yes, I did replace your shampoo with green hair dye,"

"You bastard!" Roger shouted indignantly, "I knew it all along. Fuck you anyway,"

"Roger no!" Brian said. He knew how temperamental Freddie could be and was terrified that if Roger offended him, he might leave and not come back.

"Oh don't worry dear," Freddie laughed, "Roger and I have been fighting since the moment we met, and you know that. I'm not going to let the little faggot drive me away now,"

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?" Freddie asked in surprise.

"Well, it hadn't actually occurred to me. I assumed you're a ghost," Brian said. Freddie doubled over laughing while Brian and Roger watched in confusion.

"Finished?" Roger asked impatiently.

"Ooh yes, I think so," Freddie said, wiping his eyes, "I'm not a ghost. Far from it in fact, the truth is…well…I faked my own death,"

"But…the weakness…the weight loss. I don't understand," Roger stuttered.

"Cancer, my dears. The doctors told me that it was treatable, but I should consider retirement. But I'm Freddie Mercury, dear. I couldn't retire. There'd always be this T.V show, that tribute gig. I'd never get a rest. I'd had enough. So I pretended it was Aids. Got the Chemo and all the rest and went to live, very peacefully in Zanzibar. Jim and Phoebe knew about it. They helped me. I'd been planning my escape back there ever since I first came to London,"

"Why the hell didn't you tell us the truth?" Roger demanded.

"I couldn't could I?" Freddie answered impatiently, "You'd all have tried to talk me out of it,"

"Damn right we would've," Roger shouted back, lighting another cigarette, "We're supposed to be your friends. But you fuck off to the arse end of nowhere for fourteen years and let us all believe that you're dead,"

"Do you think it was an easy decision to make?" Freddie retaliated.

"Freddie what the hell possessed you to do it though?" Brian asked, "It's so…extreme,"

"You don't know how tired I was of being in the spotlight. It wasn't easy. I wanted to tell you both so many times, but the less people that knew the better,"

"Yeah well knowing you'd moved to Zanzibar would've been better than thinking you'd died. I missed you so much," Roger said accusingly.

"We all have," Brian said, letting tears fall freely down his face.

"What's the worst part?" Freddie asked quietly.

"Knowing that you left and let us believe a lie,"

"Roger dear, come and sit down," Freddie said. Roger stood glaring at Freddie.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked furiously, "You could have done like Deaky, or Axl Rose. You don't have any idea what you put us all through. It was just so senseless and bloody inconsiderate! It's always been about you, what you want and what you need. What about the rest of us?" Roger stopped. He had tears in his eyes. Freddie looked down at his knees guiltily. There was silence for a while.

After a while Brian spoke.

"I'm sorry Freddie, he didn't mean that, you know,"

"I did fucking mean it," Roger snapped, "That bastard thinks he can just stroll back and everything will be ok,"

"You're right darling," Freddie said quietly, "I have been selfish and inconsiderate. I can't tell you how sorry I am. IF I could make it up to you I would. And I don't expect you to forgive me. I just thought I'd stop by and see you all. But I'm going to go now. Here's my new address,"

"Freddie wait," Brian stood up, "Don't leave yet, please! I've missed you so much. There's so much I want to talk to you about,"

"Well, I don't know," Freddie looked at Roger dubiously.

"Go on," Roger sighed, "As much as you've upset me, it is good to see you again, you old tart,"

"Brilliant," Freddie sat back down, "Now tell me all the gossip,"

"Why did you wait until now to come back?" Brian asked.

"Well it's my sixtieth birthday in September. And anyway, I've heard about this tour with Paul Rodgers and I've decided that I'd quite like to tour myself, if you're up to it,"

"So you're only back to do another tour?" Brian asked.

"Oh no dear," Freddie protested, "I came back because I realised that I'm hitting sixty. I'm getting on in life. I wanted to come back and see everyone again before it really is too late. I can't wait to see this musical,"

"You've heard about the musical?" Roger sounded surprised.

"Well we do have the internet in Zanzibar," Freddie pointed out, "I've been following everything that's been happening,"

"Have you ever seen my website?" Brian asked.

"Yes," Freddie took a sip of champagne, "You use it to moan and whine about everyone and everything. Some of it is interesting though,"

"I do not moan and whine," Brian sounded outraged.

"Yes you do," Freddie was adamant, "I don't like this, I hate that. You haven't changed a bit. So is there any other gossip for me that isn't on the Internet?"

In the next two hours, Brian and Roger filled Freddie in on everything that had happened in his absence, including what happened with Duff, which Freddie found extremely interesting.

"Ok dears," Freddie stood up, "Phone Deaky and tell him to come over here as fast as he can, tell him it's important,"

"I don't know if…" Roger began. Freddie's eyes narrowed and he picked up the phone.

"If you two won't do it, I'll phone him myself," Roger jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"It's ok, I'll do it," he said anxiously. Hearing Freddie's voice on the other end of a phone after fourteen years could be the worst possible thing for John.

Brian smiled. One thing hadn't changed anyway. You didn't say no to Freddie before he left and you didn't say no to him now. The doorbell ringing interrupted them.

Brian went out to answer it. It was Duff.

"Hey dude, can I come in?" he went into the sitting room without waiting for an answer. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Freddie, who smiled at him.

"Why hello dear,"

Duff paled and looked at Brian for an answer.

"It's a long story,"

"Are…are you a ghost?" Duff asked uncertainly.

"Sort of, yes," Freddie said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Right, well," Duff said, "I'll come back when you're not busy,"

"No, no, please stay," Freddie begged, "I'm not a ghost. I grew tired of the showbiz lifestyle, so I faked my death and moved back to Zanzibar,"

"Ok," he said doubtfully, "I can understand that. I've often considered it myself,"

"Deaky's on his way," Roger said, "He was none too happy though,"

"Lovely, the more the merrier," Freddie said happily, "So what can we do for you dear?" he asked Duff.

"Well…um…I'm having a bit of trouble and…"

"Man trouble?" Freddie interrupted,

"Uh, yeah,"

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Freddie asked, "Tea? Coffee? Coke? Juice?"

"Tea would be nice," Freddie got up and left the room. Duff sat down beside Brian.

"Whoa," he said.

"I'm sorry," Brian said, "He can be a bit overbearing at times,"

"I just can't believe he's here," Duff said, shaking his head.

"I can't believe he's making the tea himself," Roger remarked as they heard banging coming from the kitchen, "This is a man who can't even boil an egg,"

"Darling how do you turn on the microwave?" Freddie called.

Roger rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

"I'd better get in there," he said.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Brian asked

Roger came in, followed by Freddie, and handed Duff a cup of tea and then Duff told them everything about what had happened with Slash. Brian sat with a pained expression on his face throughout the whole story.

"Do you love him?" Freddie asked when Duff had finished.

"Yes, yeah I think so," Duff said. Brian got up and left the room.

"How did you and Brian meet?" Freddie asked. Duff grew thoughtful.

"It was at your tribute gig," he said fondly, "I came off stage and Brian was standing there. He said he'd enjoyed our performance. We chatted for a while after that and it sort of went from there. He wasn't like anyone I'd ever met before,"

I've never met anyone like him since," Duff said quietly, suddenly he remembered where he was, "Did I say that out loud?" he asked

"Don't worry, we won't say anything," Freddie smiled.

"Why didn't you give him another chance?" Roger asked, "He misses you like crazy and I think you miss him too,"

"After he dumped me, he just disappeared, you know?" Duff took a sip of his tea, "He changed his phone number, moved house He didn't want nothin' to do with me. I tried to contact him so many times. Twelve years has passed. I've moved on. Brian can't just stroll back into my life after twelve years and pick up where he left off,"

"I think you should go and talk to him though," Freddie said thoughtfully, "You still love him in some way. You wouldn't have come here if you didn't,"

"I just wanna be friends with him man,"

"Talk to him then," Freddie urged, "Tell him that"

"Yeah, I will," Duff left the room in search of Brian. He found him sitting in the conservatory.

"Hey," he said softly, sitting beside Brian, who continued staring straight ahead, "You ok?"

"Yeah,"

"I've missed you, you know," Duff whispered.

"Really?" Brian whispered.

"Yeah," Duff smiled. They sat smiling at each other before Brian leaned over and kissed Duff gently on the lips. Duff jumped up in shock.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Shit. I'm sorry, I thought…when you came to me to talk about your problem with Slash and then you said you missed me,"

"I meant that I missed your companionship. I missed being able to phone you up and talk about things, like this evening.

"Why do you lead me on like that and then send me away?" Brian asked furiously.

"I didn't mean to lead you on," Duff said, "I don't feel that way about you anymore. We've discussed this,"

"You discussed it," Brian said, getting up and leaning against the window.

"What do you want from me?" Duff asked tiredly.

"You," Brian said, turning around, "I want you,"

"Well you can't have me," Duff snapped, "You had me twelve years ago and you disappeared from my life completely. You can't just stroll back into my life and pick up where you left off dude. I've moved on,"

"What if I haven't?" Brian asked, "What if I've decided that I want you back?"

"So I should just drop everything and come running back with open arms just because you've decided that you're ready to have me back?" Duff fumed, "Life doesn't always go the way you want it to Brian, not even for you,"

"Well you obviously haven't got much of a relationship with Slash," Brian said.

"What makes you say that?" Duff asked.

"Well if it can't survive this, what kind of a relationship is it?"

Duff thought for a moment. Brian had a point. If his relationship with Slash was as strong as he believed, they could get through this. It would just take a little work.

"Look," he said to Brian, "Let's not fight. We're still friends, right?"

"We were never friends," Brian spat, "You know that as well as I do,"

"Yeah? Well maybe that's what the problem is," Duff turned and walked out.

When he got back to the hotel, Duff went straight to Slash's suite. The light was on under the door and he could hear the T.V. He knocked on the door.

"Dude it's me," he called through the door, "I'm gonna keep knocking until you let me in and hear what I have to say," Slash opened the door and let him in.

"I went to Brian's house this evening and told him everything," Duff began, choosing not to mention his encounter with Freddie, "Something he said inspired me. Slash, if our relationship can't survive this, then what sort of a relationship is it?" he paused to give Slash a chance to talk. But Slash didn't utter a word.

"I realised that we can make this work," Duff said, "We've just gotta try. I love you dude, you've gotta believe me,"

"What about Brian?" Slash asked him, "What are you and him? Friends, lovers?

"I suggested being his friend. But he said that we've never been friends. Being friends isn't good enough for him. We aren't anything," Duff said, "But I don't care. I can get by without him. We're different; we were friends for about twenty years before we became lovers. It's you that I need,"

Duff ran out of things to say. He tried to read Slash's face to see how he was reacting, but Slash's face remained blank. Finally he walked over to Duff, pulled his head closer to his own and kissed him, hard and heavy on the lips. When they finally pulled apart, breathless, Slash said:

"I love you too,"

"Really?" Duff asked. Slash nodded.

"Really," He grinned at Duff, "You wanna sleep here tonight? Not that we'll be sleeping much,"

Duff didn't answer; instead he pulled off his t-shirt and lead Slash over to the king-size bed.

(Phoebe was Freddie Mercury's personal assistant Peter Freestone. 'Phoebe' was Freddie's nickname for him. Jim is Jim Hutton. Freddie's lover until he died)

1


	4. The Good Old Fashioned Lover Boys

Brian sighed restlessly. It was the day before the party and he still hadn't spoken to Duff. Things hadn't gone so well with John either. John had fainted at the sight of Freddie and when he came around he'd been angry with Freddie for not coming back to them before now and had stormed out. The very sight of Freddie had reminded Brian why he'd gotten together with Duff in the first place. Duff had helped him to forget Freddie. That was why their relationship had never worked; there was no real companionship, only sex. That was what Duff and Slash had that made their relationship so special. Freddie's appearance had opened up all of Brian's old feelings for him, feelings that he'd repressed and stored deep away inside his mind, it was like pulling a scab off a cut.

"You still have feelings for me, don't you?" Freddie appeared beside him.

"How did you get in?" Brian asked.

"Anita let me in. Do you have feelings for me?" Freddie asked again.

"Are you going to the party?" Brian asked, ignoring the question.

"Of course I am dear," Freddie said, "I can't avoid my public forever. I'll explain myself then. Now answer my question,"

"You know I still have feelings for you," Brian answered, "You were the love of my life, you still are,"

Freddie leant forward and kissed him softly. Brian pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I can't," he said, "It's just…it's been fourteen years, too long. I've moved on and…"

"You want Duff?" Freddie finished.

Brian looked away.

"I don't know what I want anymore,"

"I still love you, you know," Freddie said.

"I know," Brian got up and stared out the window, "It's just…it's been so long. How do I know you wouldn't do that again?"

Freddie got up and walked over to Brian. He wrapped his arms around Brian's waist and rested his chin on Brian's shoulder.

"Can we work through it dear?"

"We can try," Brian answered, taking Freddie's hand in his.

"So are you guys coming to Brian's party tomorrow?" Matt asked as he opened a can of coke.

"I don't think so," Slash said, "After everything that's happened, it doesn't seem like such a good idea,"

"You're probably right," Matt said. Scott, who had been sitting in deep thought, looked up.

"Has Duff ever gotten over Brian?" Scott asked, half to himself and half to Slash. Slash thought for a few moments.

"I think so," he said, "I'm not sure. He wants to,"

"Must be hard for you though," Scott said.

"Well Duff says he's gotten over Brian and moved on," Slash said, "But if he decides that Brian is the person he needs to be with, then so be it. I don't want this to ruin our friendship,"

"Really?" Matt asked. Slash nodded, "That's so grown up," Matt said.

"Where is he?" Scott asked.

"He's sleeping," Slash stood up, "We had a very late night. I'm gonna go up and see if he's awake,"

"See ya dude," Matt took a sip of his coke,"

Slash let himself into the hotel room. Duff was curled up under the blankets, dead to the world. Slash took off his clothes and slid in beside him. Duff opened one eye sleepily.

"Where'd you go?" he mumbled.

"Out for a walk," Slash answered, "I met Scott and Matt and we went into a café. I brought you back a latte,"

"Great," Duff pulled himself up into a sitting positing and took the latte. His hair was all messed up. Slash reached over and brushed some of it out of his eyes. Duff took his hand.

"You know this tastes great," he said leaving the latte on his bedside locker, "But I'm not in that much of a hurry for it. We could have some fun first," he pulled Slash closer to him and kissed him. The two lay back down in the bed, latte forgotten.

Duff sat in the hotel room sipping a cup of tea while Slash took a shower. Freddie knocked on the door.

"Hello dear," he beamed when Duff opened it. "Just doing my rounds. I'm going to see Deaky next,"

"I still haven't gotten used to seeing you around," Duff said, "Are you going to this party tomorrow? I reckon it would liven things up,"

"I'll be there. Anyway," Freddie said as he rooted around in the mini-bar and took out a can of lager, "From what I've heard, it won't need livening up," Freddie went and looked out the window, "You should come dear," he said.

Slash came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Dude, should I get dressed or are we going back to…" he stopped short when he saw Freddie and turned very pale, "Dude tell me truthfully, am I stoned?"

"You're actually quite sober dear," Freddie said. He looked Slash up and down with a glint in his eye, "And I think we should definitely go back to bed,"

Slash turned even paler and sat down.

"This isn't the time for jokes," Duff said to Freddie.

"But I wasn't joking," Freddie purred. Duff glared at him before turning to Slash.

"Dude, I wasn't going to tell you, but when I went to Brian's Freddie was there," Duff said, "Turns out he's back,"

"What…how?" Slash ran a hand through his wet hair.

"I faked my death dear. It's rather a long story. Duff would simply love to explain later,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Slash asked after a few minutes.

"Would you have believed me?" Duff asked.

"Probably not," Slash admitted, "What…what are you doing here?" he asked uncertainly.

"I was saying that you should both come to the party," Freddie smiled brightly at Slash

"Oh, no. I don't think…" Slash began.

"Oh but you have to," Freddie protested, "It's going to be great. There'll be lots of drink, music, strippers and…"

"Strippers?" Slash and Duff interrupted simultaneously.

"Maybe we could pop in for a few minutes," Slash said.

"Because it would be rude not to, after being invited," Duff finished.

Freddie smiled.

"And there I was thinking that you were both queer," he said, smiling as Slash's eyes lit up, "Roger even invited Steven Adler,"

"He invited Steven?" Duff asked.

"Apparently they met last year at some drummer's thingy," Freddie explained.

"Surely he knows that Steven and parties don't go together," Slash scratched his head in confusion.

"So you're coming?" Freddie asked.

"Well we're gonna have to come," Duff said, "Someone has to keep an eye on Steven,"

"Lovely," Freddie said, "Well it was nice to see you both my dears. I'm going to go and continue spreading joy,"

Freddie sighed and pulled on his hat and sunglasses. Spreading joy my arse, he thought wryly. He'd finally worked up the courage to go and see Mary the day before and that had been an experience. After screaming at him for ten minutes, she'd kicked him out. He'd been kicked out of his own house! He still couldn't believe it. After he'd been kind enough to let her live in it. He'd visited all his old friends. The only people that weren't angry with him were Brian and Roger. He sighed. They'll come round, he thought to himself; it's not the first time people have fallen out with me.

Susan Holmes McKagan stepped off the plane in Heathrow airport and smiled. When Scott had accidentally let slip that Roger was holding a party, she couldn't resist coming over to surprise Duff. She couldn't wait to see his face.

Duff wrapped his arms around Slash as they sat in their dressing room.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Slash replied before kissing him heavily on the mouth.

Freddie put an arm around Brian's waist.

"How long are you staying for?" Brian asked.

"Indefinitely," Freddie smiled.

"I can't go back to Anita now. Not now that you're back. We have to tell her,"

"Ok dear. If you like. In fact, I'd like to go public. What do you think darling?" Freddie looked at Brian.

"I'd like that," he said, "We'll tell them at the party. When we tell them about you,"

"I love you," Freddie said, playing with Brian's curls.

"I love you too,"

1


	5. We Was Phased We Was Pissed

Duff and Slash stood outside Roger's house. Inside they could hear music thumping and the sound of people talking and laughing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Duff asked uncertainly.

"Well we're here now, so we might as well go in," Slash put an arm around Duff's waist, "Relax, it'll be fine," Duff kissed him on the mouth. When he pulled away he saw Steven Adler staring at them.

"Guys, I'm sorry," he said, "I came out here for a…"

"It doesn't matter," Slash interrupted, "You can't tell anyone what you saw,"

"Of course I won't dude," Steven promised, "You can trust me,"

"This is serious," Duff said, "I haven't even told Susan,"

"Are you going to?" Steven asked

"Well I…Just don't say anything ok?"

"Ok," Steven rolled his eyes, "You can trust me. My lips are sealed,"

Inside, Brian was talking to Roger.

"Still no sign of him," Brian said anxiously, "Think he'll show?"

"Of course he will," Roger reassured him, "He's waiting in one of the bedrooms upstairs, getting ready to make his grand entrance,"

"Grand entrance?" Brian asked, frowning, "Ah, you're talking about Freddie,"

"Who were you talking about?"

"Duff,"

"Oh yeah, him," Roger shrugged, "Nope, haven't seen him yet. I'm sure he'll be here soon,"

"Look, there he is," Brian whispered, prodding Roger on the arm. Roger looked over to where Brian was pointing and saw Duff, Slash and Steven standing chatting.

"I'm going to go over and say hi to Steven," Roger said, moving away from Brian, "You coming?" Brian shook his head.

"I'll go over here and mix with people,"

"Come on," Roger said, taking him by the hand, "You can't avoid him all night,"

Roger and Brian made their way over to the trio, taking some drinks for them.

"Hey guys," Steven said.

"Hey," Slash and Duff said warily. Duff slipped an arm around Slash's neck.

Brian smiled briefly at them.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Roger asked as brightly as he could.

"Yeah," Slash asked, "Why are you having a party? Is there any particular reason?"

"You don't need a reason to party," Roger laughed. Brian glared at Duff.

"We brought you all some drinks," he said to Steven. Steven finished his vodka quickly and accepted the white wine. Brian handed another one to Duff, who still had his arm around Slash's neck and was playing with Slash's hair.

Duff looked at the drink uncomfortably.

"Uh…I um…don't drink alcohol dude, I told you that,"

"Don't you?" Brian asked coolly, pretending he'd forgotten, "I must have forgotten,"

"Come on Brian," Roger interrupted, sensing the tension, "We'll go and get a coke for Duff,"

"That was awkward," Slash remarked as Duff stared after Brian and Roger

"So I'm guessing I just met an ex boyfriend?" Steven asked.

"It was a long time ago," Slash said, unwrapping himself from Duff.

"He broke up with me because of the alcohol and drugs," Duff explained, "Then a couple of weeks ago we met up again and he's been trying to get back together with me ever since,"

"Excuse me everybody," Brian and Roger were standing on a table and Brian was talking into a microphone, "Now…umm…I'm actually not sure how to do this…Roger has something important that he wants to tell you all," Glaring at Brian, Roger took the microphone.

"Hi everybody. I hope you're all having a good time…uh…" Roger loosened the collar of his shirt, "Fourteen years ago, we were led to believe that we'd lost one of the best friends we'd ever had and ummm…we were all very sad,"

"Get to the point," someone shouted. Roger glowered at them.

"Well a few weeks ago, something happened that gave us a huge shock and Brian…" Roger turned to let Brian take over, but discovered that he'd disappeared, "That bastard is going to pay for this," he muttered under his breath, returning to his normal tone, he continued.

"Um…You're not going to believe this, but we discovered that Freddie faked his death. He'd been living in Zanzibar for the past fourteen years and now he's back," Roger paused. People were staring at him like he was mad, "It's true," he said.

"Freddie," he called. Freddie, who had been standing unnoticed at the back of the room watching this with amusement, made his way up to Roger, bringing with him a very reluctant Brian.

"Thank you dear," he said taking the microphone, "Well that was an…interesting introduction. Almost as interesting as the time you dyed your hair green, but more about that later. Well now," he turned to the audience, who were torn between the desire to believe him (for like Brian, he hadn't aged that much) and the unreality of the situation.

"I know you probably don't believe me but it's true I admit it. I faked my own death," There was no response from the audience. Brian squeezed his hand in encouragement. "It's a very long story,"

Steven seemed pretty drunk. Matt sighed. There wasn't a hot chick in sight. He poured himself a vodka and coke.

"Hey there,"

He turned around to see a slim pretty brunette.

"Hey," Matt smiled.

"Is that for me?" she asked, taking the drink from him.

"It is now,"

"So," she said, taking a sip from the drink, "Roger really knows how to throw a party huh?"

"He sure does," Matt nodded, "So what's your name sweetheart?"

"Ashley. And you're Matt Sorum right?"

"Right," Matt winked.

"Freddie and Roger are really making sure that everyone is having a good time aren't they?"

"Yeah," Matt nodded, wondering where the conversation was going.

"I bet you could show me a better time though," she said with a seductive smile.

"I know I could," Matt said quietly. He moved closer to her and put his hand on the small of her back, "What do you say we go upstairs and find somewhere more private,"

Ashley moved closer to Matt and put her mouth up to his ear.

"I'd like that very much," she whispered. She walked away from him, swinging her hips. Matt stared after her appreciatively. She turned around.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Hell yeah," Matt muttered, following her out of the room.

"So…let me get this straight," Paul Rodgers said from among the crowd, "You went to live in Zanzibar for fourteen years?"

"That's right," Freddie confirmed.

"But…" Another man started, "Couldn't you have retired here and become a recluse or something? I mean…why…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I regretted telling that lie after a month," Freddie told them, "But the time never seemed right, I was to scared to own up, so I just stayed where I was happy. I never felt the desire to return to the public eye before now,"

"What made you come back?" Anita Dobson called. Freddie paused for a moment.

"Well…I don't know. I guess it's because of my sixtieth birthday next year and you know, none of us are getting any younger, so…"

"Are you going to do another tour with Queen?"

"We haven't decided yet," Freddie smiled at Brian, "But who knows what the future holds, right Brian?"

"That's right," Brian answered, "We're going to be finishing the tour with Paul Rodgers, but we don't have any definite plans yet,"

Slash took Duff's hand discreetly and led him out of the room.

"Come on sexy," he muttered, "You're driving me wild,"

Duff followed him up the stairs to a bedroom. When they closed the door, Slash pulled him onto the bed and started kissing him passionately. Duff started pulling off Slash's t-shirt. Slash pulled his head away to allow Duff to slip the t-shirt over his head.

In a nearby bedroom, Matt and Ashley were lying on a bed in their underwear, making out.

"You are so hot," he muttered into her shoulder. She gasped sharply as she felt his hot breath on her shoulder.

"You're not too bad yourself," she replied seductively, running her hands down Matt's back. Matt reached a hand up and undid her bra. She slipped it off and rolled onto her back, allowing Matt to fondle her breasts. He kissed each one of them in turn, taking time to lick and suck each nipple. Ashley arched her back and gripped the sheets. They heard Slash's voice down the hall.

"Fuuuuck!"

Ignoring it, Matt continued kissing Ashley, moving down her stomach towards her crotch.

Duff lifted his head up and wiped his mouth. Slash was lying on the bed panting.

"You ok?" Duff asked grinning.

"Perfect," Slash said. Duff lay down beside him. Slash turned over and started kissing Duff's nipples, moving slowly down Duff's abdomen. When he reached Duff's crotch, he took the dick in his mouth and started sucking it. Duff gripped the sheets and sucked his breath in fast. Slash started sucking faster.

"I'm gonna come," Duff whispered hoarsely. Slash moved up slightly, but didn't stop sucking. Duff sucked in sharply and bucked his hips as he came in Slash's mouth. Slash lapped it up greedily. Duff pulled him up and kissed him. He could taste himself in Slash's mouth and this turned him on. Duff pushed Slash away from him.

"I want you to fuck me," he said, "Right now,"

Matt let out a soft scream as Ashley continued sucking expertly on his dick. "Honey, I'm coming," he warned. Ashley didn't stop sucking, instead she sucked faster. Matt bucked his hips as he came in Ashley's mouth.

Ashley came back up beside him grinning.

"Well, I had to return the favour," she said.

"I wanna fuck you so bad," Matt told her.

"I want you too,"

She straddled Matt and started kissing his chest. Matt put her on to the bed. She let out a small scream as Matt entered her. He pushed himself in and out rhythmically. Ashley moaned and writhed underneath him. Matt began pushing faster and faster as Ashley bucked her hips against his. She screamed as she came and dug her fingers into Matt's back. Matt started pushing harder as he felt himself coming inside her. After a few minutes he pulled himself out and they lay side-by-side, out of breath and sweating. Matt glanced at Ashley, who was falling asleep and smiled to himself. What better way to get over his girlfriend dumping him than to get laid?

Brian stood alone in a corner watching Freddie sulkily. He was surrounded by at least a dozen people and appeared to be enjoying himself immensely.

"Brian darling, come and join us!" Freddie called waving at Brian. Brian shook his head, wearing a tight grin. He didn't crave attention the way Freddie did. Freddie shrugged and turned back to his adoring audience. Brian decided to go and find a quiet room to sit alone in. Freddie noticed Brian leaving and hurried to follow him, but was stopped by an attractive blonde.

"Hi Freddie,"

"Well hello dear. I don't believe we've been introduced," he said, looking over her shoulder to try and see Brian, who had disappeared.

"I'm Susan," she smiled, extending her hand, "Susan Holmes McKagan. I'm Duff McKagan's wife," Freddie choked on his champagne. He took her hand and shook it politely He'd seen Duff and Slash leave the room and he knew they certainly weren't leaving to have a cigarette.

"He doesn't know I'm here," Susan explained, "I'm going to surprise him,"

"Well he'll certainly be surprised," Freddie said, looking anxiously around for Roger. Roger could distract her; he'd always had a way with the women, while Freddie went to warn Duff. Where the fuck was Roger?

"So do you know where he is?" Susan asked, interrupting Freddie's thoughts.

"I have absolutely no idea," Freddie said truthfully.

"I heard he'd be here,"

"Well he'd better be," Freddie muttered, "He's throwing the fucking party,"

"What…oh, you're talking about Roger," she laughed, "I was asking if you knew where Duff was?"

"Well…I…"

"Hello beautiful," Roger interrupted, "Freddie are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Freddie sighed with relief.

"This is Susan McKagan," Freddie said. Roger moved closer towards her, smiling seductively.

"Hey baby,"

"Duff's wife," Freddie emphasised the name Duff. Roger shot him an anxious glance.

"Darling, I was hoping you'd keep Susan entertained, while I take a trip to the bathroom,"

"My pleasure," Roger smiled, leading her away.

"Fuck Duff, you're so fine,"

That was Slash's voice, Brian was almost sure of it. He'd been wandering around aimlessly, enjoying the peace and quiet, when he'd heard the moans. He knocked on the door, but Duff's moans were getting louder and Slash was grunting. Neither man heard Brian slip quietly into the room. Duff let out a scream as he came against Slash's stomach. Slash pulled himself out and straddled Duff and started kissing his chest. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Brian.

"Fuck dude," he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well…I…um…need…"

Duff looked at the lump in Brian's trousers and rolled his eyes. The sight of Duff lying in the bed, naked and sweating, was almost too much for him.

"Close the fucking door," Slash demanded.

Brian pushed it closed. Duff moaned in frustration. Was he ever going to be rid of Brian, he wondered?

"With you on the other side," he said exasperatedly.

"Please, I just want to watch,"

"I don't see what harm it can do," Slash said, "Unless it's putting you off," Slash idly stroked Duff's dick as he said this.

"Fuck it, I don't care who sees," Duff said hoarsely, grabbing Slash and pulling him down onto the bed. He straddled him and started kissing him all over his chest and shoulders. Slash kissed Duff's fingers. Brian watched all this. The feeling inside him was almost too much for him to bear. Before he could stop himself, he'd removed his shirt and he was on the bed with Slash and Duff kissing Duff on the nape of his neck. Duff took one hand off Slash and caressed Brian's back and neck, moaning slightly. Suddenly Slash noticed Brian and pulled from Duff. Brian had moved his hand down Duff's chest and was stroking his thigh with one hand and his stomach with the other. Duff twisted his head around and kissed Brian's hair. He reached around behind him and started pulling at Brian's trousers, trying to undo the belt.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" Suddenly Duff remembered Slash. Slash looked outraged. "How could you?" he demanded.

"Well…I…you" Duff could feel himself turning red. He had no idea what had come over him.

"You've got an erection," Slash said, pointing at Duff's cock, "he's turning you on, isn't he? I knew you were still attracted to him,"

"Maybe I should go," Brian said, getting off the bed, "I didn't think…"

"You never do," Slash replied nastily.

"Dude, it didn't mean anything, it was just a bit of fun," Duff said desperately, "You're always saying you'd love to try a threesome,"

"Not with your ex-boyfriend though," Slash snapped.

"I'm going to go now," Brian said, he was standing at the door fully dressed, "I'm sorry if I…"

"Just get out," Slash snapped. Brian walked straight into Freddie.

"Duff," he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um…hey," Duff and Slash suddenly remembered that they were both stark naked and reached for the blankets.

"Listen dear," Freddie said, trying not to look at their cocks, "You've got to get downstairs right now, your wife is here. Sarah, or Sally or something,"

"Susan?" Duff asked, disbelievingly, "Susan is here?"

"Yes," Freddie said, "Roger is stalling her, but you should probably get down there."

Freddie and Brian left. Duff and Slash sat in silence for a few moments.

"Dude I…" Duff began.

"I don't really want to talk to you," Slash said quietly.

"Please, just hear me out ok?" Duff asked, putting on his trousers.

"Why?" Slash asked. He was still sitting on the bed.

"Because I love you," Duff said.

"Well then, why does Brian keep on coming into this?"

"I didn't ask him to get into the bed," Duff pointed out.

"Well you didn't do much to stop him,"

"I was gonna,"

"Yeah?" Slash asked pulling on his trousers, "What were you going to do, knock him out with your erect penis?"

"Listen," Duff put his hands on Slash's shoulders. Slash shook them away, but Duff put them back and held on firmly this time, "You are the one I love. Ok? Not Brian. That thing in the bed? It meant nothing. It was erotic; I had you under me, and him beside me. It was turning me on, yeah, but that's not cause I want him. You're the one I want,"

"How do I know?" Slash asked, moving away from Duff, "You've said that before,"

"Dude you're the one who let him stay in the first place,"

"So you're saying it's my fault?" Slash asked, putting down his t-shirt and turning to face Duff.

"No, but surely you knew what he was there for,"

"Well I didn't see you putting up much of a fight either,"

"Look," Duff said, "let's agree to differ ok?"

"We will not agree to differ," Slash shouted.

"Oh come on," Duff shouted, "you're just as much to blame as I am,"

"I'm sick of Brian," Slash shouted, "Everything is about Brian,"

"That's not true," Duff was enraged.

"Yes it is," Slash insisted, "He's all you ever talk about. You have a thing for curly haired guitarists, don't you? I bet you fantasise about him, when you're with me,"

"Now you're just getting ridiculous," Duff scoffed.

"I am not ridiculous,"

"Duff? Are you up here honey?" Susan's voice could be heard outside the room.

Slash pulled on a t-shirt and Duff opened the door.

"Hey baby," he said, embracing her in his arms and giving her a kiss, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you," she giggled.

"Well you definitely did,"

"What are you doing up here all alone?" she asked.

"Well uh…" Duff scratched the back of his neck.

"Come back downstairs," she said, not waiting for an answer. She grabbed Duff's hand and led him down stairs. Duff glanced back over his shoulder at the bedroom, wondering what Slash was doing.

Matt and Ashley were getting dressed.

"So can we swap numbers?" Ashley, "I'd like to meet up again,"

"Definitely," Matt said, buttoning up his shirt, "You're so hot,"

"You're not too bad yourself," Ashley went over to the dressing table and applied some lipstick, "So where do you live? I have an apartment in Los Angeles," she added suggestively.

"Really?" Matt turned to face her, "here's my number, phone me next time you're in the area yeah?"

"Yeah," Ashley took the paper off him and put it down the front of her dress, "Lets go downstairs, you can get me a drink," She left the room without waiting for him.

Downstairs, although most of the guests were unaware of the tension in the room, Roger and Freddie could feel it, and were getting worried. Brian was standing alone in one corner glaring, sometimes at Slash, sometimes a Duff and Susan. Slash was returning Brian's gaze and was glaring at Duff, and Duff talking to his wife, while occasionally shooting evil glances at Slash and Brian.

"And Grace says to him, no mommy, Daddy never drinks beer. He says it's dirty," Susan laughed at this tale she'd just told Duff about their daughter. Duff saw Brian watching and he laughed loudly, putting an arm around Susan's waist. A very drunk Steven made his way up to them.

"Hey, you guys are talking again, that's great," he slurred.

"Uh, Steve…" Duff interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Susan interrupted.

"You know," he said, "After Duff cheating on you with Slash,"

"What?" Susan looked to Duff for an explanation.

"Thanks Steve," Duff muttered.

"You're welcome," Steven slurred, staggering away.

"I can't believe it," Susan said, with tears spilling down her face.

"Susan…" Duff moved towards her, but she pushed him away.

Outside, Roger was talking to Paul Rodgers and Freddie, when Brian interrupted him.

"Roger, you have to do something about Steven,"

"Why what's up?" Roger asked, turning towards her.

"He's leaving a trail of destruction behind him wherever he goes,"

Susan stormed past them in tears, followed by Duff.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" she screamed, "and I can't believe you told Steven Adler,"

"Babe, just listen to me," Duff shouted.

"No," she shouted, "don't ever speak to me again," she yelled, running out the gate. Duff made to follow her, but Freddie put a hand on his arm.

"Let her go darling," he said, "Let her cool down. You can talk to her in a day or two," he turned Duff around and embraced him in a hug.

"But I love her," he said, "I need her,"

"I know," Freddie soothed, "I know,"

To be continued…

1


	6. I Won't Be TOld Anymore

Part Six: "I won't be told anymore, that I've been brought down in this storm…

…And left so far out in the cold that I can't find my way back, my way anymore"

Part six: A tale of heartache, determination and…botox?

"Dude, you know what's happening to me don't you?" Duff asked as he stared at VH1, not really paying attention to it.

"Yep," Matt answered as he munched a piece of toast, "You're wallowing in self pity,"

"No, dude, no. See that's where you're wrong," Duff turned around to face Matt, "I'm dying of a broken heart,"

"No, you're not," Matt insisted, handing Duff some toast, "You're sitting around feeling sorry for yourself. Yeah ok, so Susan and Slash don't want anything to do with you, but it could be so much worse,"

"How?" Duff asked miserably, throwing the uneaten toast in the bin.

"At least you can still see your kids," Matt pointed out, "They're coming around today aren't they?"

"No, I cancelled,"

"Why?" Matt was shocked.

"I can't let them see me like this," Duff said simply.

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Matt said, enraged, "You haven't eaten properly in days, when you did eat two nights ago, it was three peanuts. You haven't washed in a week. It's like you've completely given up on life,"

"What else can I do?" Duff asked, turning back to the TV, "The two people I care about more than anything else in the world hate my guts,"

"Well you can't just give up," Matt said, "You have to eat,"

Duff turned the TV up louder, indicating that the conversation was over.

Freddie sighed tiredly when the doorbell rang. He wasn't in the mood for visitors; he just wanted to go to bed. He checked his watch as he made his way to the door, 11:00 pm he thought. Who could be calling at this time of night? And what had happened to the times when it wasn't unusual for people to call at three or four in the morning and find Freddie up and about?

"Well you're hitting sixty dear, you're not as young as you used to be," he said to himself as he answered the door. Freddie opened the door to find Brian with two suitcases

"Well," Freddie exclaimed, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Anita kicked me out. I told her how I feel about you" Brian said as he pushed past Freddie, "I need somewhere to stay,"

"But…" Freddie began carefully, "I thought…that night at the party…you and Duff…"

"I thought it was Duff I wanted, but when I got into the bed with him and Slash, I realised that I was wrong," Brian explained, "The entire time, I found myself pretending that I was kissing and fondling you. So I went home and spent the past week thinking about my feelings. Freddie I need you. I need you just as much as I've needed you every day since I first met you,"

Freddie answered by pulling Brian towards him and kissing him softly on the lips. They kissed for a few moments until Freddie pulled away.

"I need you too darling," Freddie whispered.

Brian awoke the a week later to find Freddie staring in disgust at his reflection in a mirror.

"What's the matter?" he asked sleepily.

"I've got grey hairs and wrinkles," Freddie answered in disdain.

"We all do," Brian answered wearily, "It's called the aging process. We're not growing any younger,"

"Yes but…" Freddie was full of disgust at his appearance. Brian got out of the bed and wrapped his arms around Freddie's waist.

"Come back to bed," he asked, "I'll make you feel younger," he whispered seductively. Freddie allowed Brian to lead him back to the bed. After a few minutes of kissing and fondling, Freddie sat up.

"Botox," he announced.

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked, sitting up.

"I'll get botox," Freddie explained, "And hair dye. That will put an end to your so-called aging process," Brian laughed. Freddie stared at him haughtily.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny about that?

"Well…its…bloody hell, are you serious?" Brian asked, not believing his ears.

"Well if it's good enough for Madonna, it's good enough for me," Freddie shrugged.

"But…you…you can't just go and get plastic surgery," Brian spluttered.

"Why ever not?" Freddie asked, "It's my body isn't it?"

"Well…yes, but…you're beautiful, you don't need to change. You've barely aged at all,"

Freddie wasn't listening. He'd pulled out the phone directory and was flicking through it.

"Darling are the plastic surgeons here any good or would I need to go to America?" he asked.

"How the bloody hell would I know?"

Freddie picked up the bedside phone and dialled a number.

"Freddie wait…" Brian started, but Freddie waved at him to be quiet.

"Hello? Yes, I'd like to find out about the treatments you provide…well, I was thinking perhaps a little botox, maybe some work on my eyes, a facelift, you know…Do you have a brochure which you could send me?" he paused to give Brian a thumbs up sign. Brian looked on in shock as Freddie gave his address and a contact number.

"My name?" Freddie asked "Brian…McKagan…M…C…K…A…G…A…N. Thank You,"

"Have you even given this any thought?" Brian asked

"Of course I'm going to think about it," Freddie said rolling his eyes, "That's why I've asked for a brochure. Now, where did I leave my clothes? I want to go to Roger's house to use the Internet. I still haven't got it installed here," he explained.

"Why do you want to use the Internet?" Brian was baffled.

"To look up plastic surgeons," Freddie answered as if it should have been obvious. "Now hurry up and get dressed. You're driving me there,"

In the car Brian didn't say a word, he was too busy thinking. Freddie sat beside him chatting away, oblivious to Brian's silence.

For some reason, Brian wasn't as happy with Freddie as he used to be. He found himself thinking about Duff. He'd gotten back with Freddie because it had felt natural at the time, like a safety net. He'd always been with Freddie throughout Queen and had never even considered meeting anyone else. Brian sighed as he pulled up outside Roger's. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore.

"Listen," he said to Freddie, "I'll be back later,"

"Where are you going?" Freddie asked in surprise.

"I have some stuff to do,"

Freddie pouted, but seeing that Brian had his mind made up, got out of the car. Brian drove away. When he was a safe distance from Roger's house, he dialled Duff's number.

Meanwhile, Matt was getting worried about Duff. Apart from the fact that he wasn't eating or sleeping, he hadn't showered in days and was beginning to smell. He decided to phone Slash.

"Hey dude," Slash answered.

"Listen dude, I'm worried about Duff," Matt answered, "He needs you,"

"If he needed me, he'd have rung me himself," Slash answered.

"I've asked him to but he won't,"

"Well then," Slash answered, "Maybe he doesn't need me,"

"He doesn't know what he needs. He won't phone anyone, he won't see his kids, this isn't like him," Matt said.

"Is he eating?" Slash asked.

"Nope,"

"Sleeping?"

"Nope,"

"Washing?"

"Nope," Matt said, "Dude he won't do anything, all he does is just sit there watching TV,"

"This happened before," Slash answered, "Back in the 80's. There's nothing I can do,"

"But maybe if you just…"

"Dude," Slash interrupted, "Why should I get involved?"

"Don't fucking get involved!" Duff's voice came over the extension line, "I don't need you,"

"Dude…" Slash started.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," Duff cut him off.

"Ooh don't over do it," Slash said sarcastically.

"And I've decided that I don't need you. Or Susan," Duff added as an afterthought.

"Well you certainly didn't need me that night at Roger's party, did you?" Slash asked

"Hmph" Duff grunted on the other end of the phone.

"Uhhh…maybe I should leave you guys to it," Matt said uncomfortably.

"Is that all you've got to say for yourself?" Slash asked, "Hmph? You're so fucking spineless,"

Seeing that he wasn't going to get a response, Matt hung up.

"I am not spineless," Duff snapped.

"Yeah? So why can't you tell Brian to stay the fuck away from you?" Slash asked

"Well…I…I don't…" Duff stuttered.

"That's what I thought," Slash said, "You're a spineless idiot,"

"Why? Because I don't wanna hurt him, or ruin his relationship with Freddie?" Duff demanded.

"Doesn't wanna hurt him," Slash muttered, "And what the fuck do you know about him and Freddie? You haven't talked to him since the party,"

"Well, uh…that's not exactly true," Duff said uncomfortably.

"You're still talking to him?" Slash demanded.

"It's just talk, that's all" Duff reassured him, "He called me to see if I was ok…which was more than you did. And you're supposed to be my boyfriend,"

"Am I?" Slash asked, stumbling as Perla pushed past him, "Because it really doesn't feel that way,"

"What?"

"You're still in love with Brian," Slash spoke slowly so the words would have impact, "And unless you can get over him, we can't go any further,"

"But…" Duff started

"Sorry," Slash hung up the phone.

Unbeknown to Slash, while he had been on the phone, his wife Perla and Susan were talking.

"I just don't know if I can take him back," Susan said. Perla patted her knee.

"You should try honey," she said, "You guys are perfect together. If Slash ever done something like that, I'd try to work it out. I know I would,"

"You don't know shit," Susan muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Perla demanded indignantly, "I'm only trying to help. Don't be so ungrateful,"

"He's cheating on you," the words were out of Susan's mouth before she could stop them, "Shit, I'm sorry. I….you weren't supposed to hear about it this way,"

"With who?" Perla asked quietly

"Well, ummm….Duff," Susan said, "That's why we split,"

"Motherfucker!" Perla spat, "Susan, thank you for telling me this. You'll have to leave now. My husband and I have some things to discuss. I'll phone you later," Perla left the room to go upstairs. Slash was on the phone, blocking the stairs.

"Am I?" he was saying, "Because it really doesn't feel that way,"

Perla pushed past him and stormed up the stairs. She pulled out a suitcase from under the bed and angrily started throwing Slash's clothes into it.

"Baby, what's up?" Slash asked, appearing in the room behind her, "What's going on? Are you going somewhere?"

"No," she said as she fastened the suitcase, "You are,"

She threw the suitcase full force at him.

"Get out of this house," she shouted.

"But baby…"Slash started,

"Don't baby me," she snapped, pushing him down the stairs, "I know about you and Duff. Susan told me everything. Now get out,"

"But baby it's all over. He doesn't want me," Slash said desperately.

"Neither do I," Perla said, "But your sons do, so you can visit them at the weekend. I'll tell them you have to go to work. You can explain why Daddy isn't living here anymore," Perla slammed the door, leaving Slash standing on the doorstep, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Brian awoke with a jump. He lay staring sleepily into the dark trying to figure out what had woken him up and what the strange jingling sound was.

"For fuck's sake answer that bloody phone will you?" Freddie snapped beside him. So that's what it was. He picked it up, but it was too late, he'd missed it. He glanced at the clock. 3 AM. The phone beeped with a text message. It was from Duff:

Dude, Duff here. Sorry if I woke you

I'd like to talk to you about something

If you get the chance please ring me.

Brian glanced over at Freddie who was snoring softly and slipped out of the bed. When he was downstairs, he rang Duff.

"Hey Brian," Duff said when he answered.

"Is everything ok?" Brian asked.

"Uhh…kind of," Duff said vaguely.

"Spit it out," Brian encouraged, thinking this is it. He's going to ask for us to get back together.

"Well…" Duff hesitated before continuing, "I don't think we should contact each other any more,"

"What?" Brian sat down, "Why?"

"Since you came back into my life, things have been really intense man. I've lost my boyfriend and my wife and…"

"That wasn't my fault," Brian protested.

"I'm not saying it was," Duff sighed, "I'm just saying that you were involved and now I wanna get my life back together and I don't want you in it. I'm gonna move out of Matt's and start afresh. So…just…please don't phone me ok? I'm sorry."

Duff hung up and sighed. HE looked around him to make sure Matt wasn't around. He poured out some white powder onto the table and started to chop it with his credit card. Using a small straw, he began to sniff up the cocaine. Cocaine would make everything feel good again. It always did in the past.

Brian sat staring at the phone before sighing and going back to bed.

"Who was that?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, it was just…a wrong number," Brian lied.

"Oh," Freddie put his arm around Brian and kissed him before going back to sleep.

Slash rang on the doorbell for the third time and tapped his foot impatiently. The door opened to reveal Axl Rose.

"Well," he laughed in surprise, "To what do I owe this honour?"

"Perla kicked me out, I don't wanna stay in a hotel, Weiland is a fraud and Duff is a spineless fucker," Slash muttered. Axl grinned and opened the door wider.

"In that case, maybe you should come in,"

1


End file.
